


For Us (Beelzebub x F!Reader x Belphegor)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breeding Kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Hair Pulling, NSFW, Threesome, mild tail kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Just filthy smut with the twins
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	For Us (Beelzebub x F!Reader x Belphegor)

The twins. Oh you loved the twins. They just complimented each other so well. Where one of them lacked, the other one picked up, and they rarely ever felt the need to disagree, unlike the rest of the brothers. The twins were your favorite. They calmed you down, or riled you up depending on the day, and they both made you feel safe. Belphegor had a relaxing aura to him and he pulled you to sleep faster than anything you could’ve ever taken. You’re pretty sure he’s responsible for some of your more… wild dreams as well, but you can’t complain. Beelzebub gives you the dorky boyfriend vibes that you just love. He encourages you and always cheers you on, and he makes sure that all those wonderful dreams Belphie gives you, do end up coming true.

Yes, he made sure of it. 

“Tell me what he did next, (Y/N).” His voice resonated in your ears as you whined against him, feeling Belphegor’s tail work between your legs, “tell me…” It was a whisper against your skin, his hand moving down to lift your head so he could capture your lips. “H-he… hghn… Belphie…!” The demon behind you laughed, shaking his head and rubbing his tail faster over your clit, “no can do, princess. Tell him what I did; tell him what you wanted me to do.” You whined again, forcing yourself to look straight at beel while you tried to grind against Belphie’s tail, “he… he tail-fucked me…” Beel chuckled, taking one of your hands and kissing it before moving it down between the two of you so you could feel up his erection, “hm…. Belphie is making this whole dream an awful lot about himself… are you sure I was also in your little fantasy?” 

Your legs shook as you felt your orgasm approach, feeling the softness of his tail rub over your clit faster, “y-yes… Belphie…!” You cried out, his tail never stopping as you rushed through your orgasm. Your hole was clenching around nothing, silently begging to be filled by one of their cocks as Belphie pulled back with a grin, standing up straight, “good girl, but you didn’t tell him where I tail fucked you.” Beel moved your hand over his cock. Clothes had long been discarded by all of you when they found you squirming and moaning their names in your sleep, something that got everyone more turned on than they needed to be. You took his erection in your hands, pumping him as your gaze drifted downward to watch, “he uhm...he used his tail in the other hole..” Heat rose to your cheeks as you remembered exactly how Belphegor turned you into a squirming mess in your dreams; you hated admitting how turned on you got. 

“Oh? Right here?” You knew Beel was teasing you, pulling up his fingers and brushing them over your lips, which you so willingly parted for him. Your tongue swirled around his digits while your eyes flickered back up, catching him a soft moan, before you pulled back again, “no-no… he used my… ass…” Your voice got more quiet toward the end and you could feel Belphegor lean over your back with a chuckle, resting his head on your shoulder, “that’s right. And you cried out for me so nicely.” You turned your head, capturing his lips with yours hungrily as you continued to stroke Beel, “It felt good…. You felt good.” The demon grinned against your lips at the confession, teasing his tail over your entrance before pulling back again. “Keep her busy Beel, I’m not going in without preparation.” 

You pouted as the warmth of his body left your back and your gaze met Beel’s again. He looked at you so softly and you were amazed that, even in moments like these, he held nothing short of adoration for you. He wrapped his hand over yours, giving himself a few more strokes with a moan before pulling it off completely. “Show me what you want, (Y/N).” You nodded, lifting yourself up a bit and grabbing his cock again, moving your hips so you were hovering above it, “I want you to fill me, Beel…” You moved his tip between your folds, sighing at the feeling before positioning him at your entrance. His hands moved to your hips, rubbing soothing circles over the skin with his thumb as you slowly lowered yourself on him, gasping out loudly as he filled you up, your head falling back in bliss. He groaned, holding onto you tightly and sliding down on the bed until he lay completely flat on his back with you on top. “Good girl…” He pulls your head down by cupping your face with his cheeks, kissing you hungrily and letting his tongue caress over your bottom lip. 

Belphie was behind you again, having rubbed lube on his tail, “Hold still…” His hands were on your ass now, spreading your cheeks as Beel slowly thrusted in and out of you. It was an odd sensation, activating nerve endings you didn’t know you had as his fluffy tail flicked over your back entrance. “Belphie… please… I want to feel you too.” The demon only squeezed your ass in response, slowly pushing his tail in, “Can’t just dive in…” You clenched around both him and Beel, crying out at the new feeling. Beel pulled you back in for a kiss, rubbing his thumbs over your cheeks as he thrusted up, “you’re doing good… doing so good…” He mumbled between kisses, using little pulses to stimulate your tight cunt. Belphegor leaned back over you, his cock tightly in his hand as he stroked himself slowly, and kissed over your back, “you feel that? Just like the dream.” You nodded softly, still whimpering as you started to roll your hips in rhythm with Beel’s thrusts, “good...I’m good now…” 

Belphegor’s hot breath was on your neck as his tail pumped in and out of you, “wish you could see what you do to me… feeling your tight little hole squeeze around me, my brother's cock disappearing in your needy little cunt…” You clenched in response, getting even more turned on by his words as you started riding Beel’s cock properly. “I’m so hard and you haven’t really touched me yet…. I haven’t really felt you yet…” He licked over your pulse, pulling your skin between his teeth and sucking on it, leaving a nice mark on your neck, “but you do this to me… always making me so needy for you… “His arm snuck around you, rubbing over your lower abdomen, where he could feel beel thrusting beneath the skin, “You like this, don’t you? He reaches nice and deep… you want him to fill you, no?” 

You cried out again, feeling both of them speed up their movements and Beel’s cock twitch inside of you. “Y-yes.. Want him to fill me up.. Again and again..” Beel’s grip on your hips tightened as he moved you down on him, groaning loudly, “g-gonna.. Fill you up nicely..” His head fell back against the pillow as he stilled deep inside you, shooting his load straight against your cervix and beyond, “I’ll fill you… until I can see you swell with my seed.” Belphie rubbed over your stomach in response to that while you still felt Beel’s hot seed spill inside of you. His tail never stopped going, keeping you moving against Beel’s cock through it all, creating little pulses. “You hear that? Isn’t that what you want?” You nodded slowly, moaning when the tail left your back entrance only to hear Belphie lube up his cock, “And once he’s done… I’ll fill you up too.” 

His tip poked at your back entrance and you slowly felt him slide in, filling you to the brim. You tightened around him, making him groan out as he reminded you, “relax… you’re making this harder on yourself..” You nodded, swallowing thickly as you tried to relax, focusing on the feeling of Beel inside you instead. “S-so big… I can feel you both…” You breathed out heavily as Belphie finally bottomed out, holding yourself up on Beel’s chest. “Please… fill me… I want to be filled by both of you.” They looked at each other, you could tell, and with a grin they both started thrusting again, slowly at first. “You’re clenching so much… I can feel him move against me.” Beel’s words made you feel embarrassed and you dropped your head down against his neck, “d-don’t say that… ugh…!” Belphie moaned behind you, letting his head drop down so he can watch himself enter you over and over again, “you’re so fuckin’ tight, princess… I can feel all of you… all of him too.” 

They fell into a rhythm, thrusting against each other and creating blissful friction inside of you, making you cry out with pleasure as Belphie’s grip on your stomach tightened, “We’re going to make your belly swell up, (Y/N), that’s a promise… I won’t be satisfied until my balls are empty and you’re full.” You threw your head back in response, feeling Belphie tangle his hand into it and grabbing a fistful, “y-yes… please fill me..” 

Beel chuckled beneath you, which turned into a moan as he sped up, chasing his own release again. His hand moved between you to rub circles over your clit with his thumb, his slick cock disappearing inside your wet pussy. “You’re dripping. I can see it… this excites you even more, no? The thought of us filling you, breeding you…” His hand presses against your belly, over Belphies and your muscles tensed in response as another whine left you, “I-if you press too hard… y-your cum will seep back out…” He only laughed, moving back to your hips to slam you down on both himself and Belphie, “then I’ll just fill you up again.” 

Belphie was breathing hard behind you, his hips snapping against yours while his hand left your stomach, “Beel…” He nodded at his brother, watching him push your legs apart further so he can move his hand in between them. You could feel his fingers push against your entrance, collecting the slick juices from both beel and you before pushing past and into your hole as well. You cried out, feeling it shoot you over the edge as your legs shook, “B-belphie….!” You curled your fingers on Beel’s chest, no doubt leaving marks on his skin as your walls pulsated around the feeling of both his fingers and Beel’s cock.” Beelzebub growled beneath you, his teeth clenched as he came undone too, releasing his seed inside as Belphie stretched out your hole even more, “w-what….!” 

He slammed in hard, groaning as his cock twitched inside your ass and coated your insides white, twitching along with Beel’s. You panted heavily, letting your head drop so you could watch him finger you as Beel continued to release inside, “what are you…. Hghn…” Belphie still thrusted slowly, trying to milk himself of every last drop before he pulled out slowly, “I’m stretching you further…” he breathed out, creating an opening with his fingers while Beel grabbed his cock and pulled out a little, “I want to fill your cunt, too.” 


End file.
